User talk:DancePowderer
I have been looking up pirates on online and I think I found some OP characters, both canon and non-canon that got named after them that were overlooked. Let me know what you think. Jango: Jean Ango Zeff: “Red Legs” Greaves Gasparde: Jose “Gasparilla” Gaspar Barbarossa: Hayreddin Barbarossa Lucky Roux: William Rous Kohza(though technically not a pirate): Baldassare Cossa Count Butler: Nathaniel Butler Captain Morgan: Henry Morgan(as we already know), and Samuel Axe (possible origin of his nickname) Doberman you could have just said so when you deleted it the first time dnamon-i didnt know if i could change this but on sabos ace mentioned before he died that sabo did something that made him want 2 leave Reason for page lock If you look over the history on Stelly and even in Sterry, there was appeared to be heated disagreement over alot of things between some editors. From its name to its image.Mugiwara Franky 06:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Your eal name is Matt!? So is mine! - Copper5 A little discussion about Luffy's current age There is currently a discussion here about whether Luffy is already 18 years old or not based on some facts like Oda's quote in Vol. 0. If it's not too much, can you give your opinion on it as it is kinda a big matter.Mugiwara Franky 05:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) haki if you made the effort to read the comment I have added everywhere on the page and the ones I have put when editing you should know but apparently no one is able to do it so I will soon be tired of this. Kdom 07:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Lack of Response Forum:Image Guidelines After all the arguments over images, and clear notes that we need image issues to be adressed... I opened up the image guidelines to be discussed and the lack of response and interest is beginning to notice. I'm putting up this message to everyone, unless I see some response, then the guidelines are fated to remain the same. One-Winged Hawk 17:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks thnxz 4 editing it i tried to edit the main pic cuz i found a newer and better one but i couldnt get it to work since im new at this re: Just a Quick Question I'm going to be of no help. I was really surprised when I noticed I was on it! It might be the latest frequency of edits? Sorry. :/ [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) re:This may sound odd but... No prob. Yea, that's super obnoxious. Fraid I can't. I was able to see what I posted because I checked my "contributions" page. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:42, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry. Wapolsface I'm sorry. Moi, banned? Hahaha, thanks for defending my honor. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 01:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) re: Real Quick Lol, it's no problem at all. I'll just be glad that people will know what's going on. Thanks for the cred. XD [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Logo We were told by a Wikia staff member that we're not allowed to incorporate the official "wikia" logo into our own. So we need to design a new one. You can submit an idea if you've got one. Eventually we'll be voting for one of them. You can check out the forum topic here. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sanji eye The eye he has revealed is the opposite one. Thus the fake Sanji isn't the one it talks about. One-Winged Hawk 15:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Nps, its the LEAST of my problems I've had to deal with. People forgot how to do chapters in 5 weeks. And their hyper posting, thus standard and quality is struggling to come out at all. One-Winged Hawk 15:07, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ I also meant to add it sooner... I just forgot the guys name until today, I tripped over it by accident while looking for something unrelated. XD One-Winged Hawk 00:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Brook's Abilities It was already there before I did anything. The only thing I'm doing is making sure it stays there. Master Shannara (talk) October 4, 2010 (UTC) All right, I'll stop but there is something I want to know. Do you believe that Brook should qualify because if you do, I could use some help. Master Shannara (talk) October 4, 2010 (UTC) An Important matter Forum:Wikia's forced new look Just notifying a very important matter in case you haven't heard about it.Mugiwara Franky 11:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages If you have something to say about tabs and splitting of character pages (like now Monkey D. LUffy's page) - i.e. to apply this to other Strawhats? In what variant? Or don't you like the idea at all? Other comments? - please express your opinion [[Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discuusion continues|'here']]. Ruxax 14:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Usopp vandal Heya, I don't know how to fix each of his edits, but I completely edited the Usopp site as a whole. Means i used a version from earlier today^^ However, he still edits every few minutes...that's why i think we should let him play around till he is exhausted, and re-roll the site tomorrow. I think that the word Shichibukai is better, but now that I think about it is maybe better to changing. Just confirmation The Shichibukai and the Marines were pretty much 2 of the few pages we really got an agreement on in the early days. Ah, never let 6-8 (I forget how many there were of us exactly) vote with their hearts. We end up with the little stupidity at the Shichibukai page where the name can't happen until the old (dated) vote made by half a dozen editors with a grudge is destroyed. Hate to say it, but if theres supplied written proof, even with a vote, no editor can stand against it because its back to the "user perference". I only get upset because certain things are done every so often informally, so long as you do the thing correct, you've got proof it occured. The only thing we've ever had to nullify the vote on was the manga + anime image thing, because, it went against the guidelines. That was ugly, I don't want another vote to go like that actually. That ended up being user perferences, but the thing is, though I wrote some of the guidelines, they were always there to be objected against and no one ever did. Their there for everyones benefits and yet their the most ignored pages on the wikia. :-( But yeah... The shichibukai and Marines vote is actually embarressing when I look back, but who knew the wikia would end up this big??? We were lucky to get 3 editors a day, now it pulls about 20 even if some are just blogging. One-Winged Hawk 01:17, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Bellamy thanks for reminding. I'm only follow image guidelines 05:07, December 25, 2010 (UTC) re:What's Up? Hey! Yes, it has been a very long time. I've been a bit busy and distracted, but the last two episodes made me want to drop it when I noticed some little things I could edit. So... yep. :) What's up with you? [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 04:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm on winter break now too. But the last few chapters... yea, they've been ok. Was getting kinda sick of Sanji's bloody noses, but it looks like it might actually lead to something useful. I'll probably be around a bit more. We shall see. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hello DancePowderer and Merry Christmas, it's been some time we talked~! Thanks for your work here and for trying to keep things neat and tidy. xD Keep it up! ^_- MasterDeva 07:29, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, you too. Your contributions here are important too because you are consistent in editing here and that is equally important. Let's do both our best! ;D MasterDeva 08:26, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing my writing error. Much appreciated, that you fixed my writing mistake.A Wikia Helper 00:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Decisisions.... I think doing a series would be a great idea, to be honest, its what inspired me to do chapter predictions. Zehahaha!!! Hey, I've seen a few of your blogs and think you are a cool guy and just wanted to meet you. -Bluestripe the Wild thank u thank u 4 helping me D.PRoranoa zoro 11:56, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Not really. Just to meet you and chat. I have liked pirates ever since I was little, too. -Bluestripe Kid My mistake, I was cheking the beggining of the page. I'll fix everything then, in the article there were both spellings. GMTails 00:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) why why r u not creating blogs,....... it seems ur inactiveRoranoa zoro 13:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Could you check out my blog? -Bluestripe Inconsistencies Major Cleanup Can you please take part in the Forum:Inconsistencies Major Cleanup, and try to invite others to help out? I appreciate it. Yatanogarasu 23:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) re: Organization Box Nope, I didn't add it. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 00:50, January 12, 2011 (UTC) heh Why did you delete my page about akainu i was talking the truth why why why why why you Ultimateuchiha 07:58, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Madame Shirley I just made a page before you did so now there are 2. can you redirect mine to yours (which seems more accurate with wording of info)? if not we need to delete one of 'em. thanks --Kingluffy1 18:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and another thing. is the proper spelling "madame" with an "e" or "madam" without, cuz i have seem it spelled either way. the current translation spells it without but it could just be an error. --Kingluffy1 18:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your response. Since you can't really redirect a page to one that already exists w/o a lot of headache, I just made the page I made a candidate for deletion. I added some stuff from mine to yours. Thanks again --Kingluffy1 19:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) got it , ill be sure not to do it again thanks for the warning Ultimateuchiha 06:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ok message is above Re:Admin Vote Everyone? As in everyone that goes to this Wikia? How do I send messages to everyone? Doing it individually would take up too much time. - BattleFranky202 03:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up! [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 08:31, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I did see. But I was sorta struck speechless. It's incredibly flattering to even be considered. Thanks for the nom. :D [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 00:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you have reccommendations for editing in the wikia? You have some I don't think that what I edited was bad though you erase it anyway , so it was that bad? I want to help , and improve i see you have more experience in those stuff Re: Job Entailments Dunno, maybe the bureaucrat is responsible to fire admin who abuse their privileges, and report to the main central wikia for new systems for the wikia. I'm just guessing here. Yatanogarasu 09:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization of races' names Do you agree on not capitalizing the names of races such as "giants", "fishmen", and "mermaids" when using them in a simple sentence? Yatanogarasu 06:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Who is allowed to vote? -Bluestripe Sorry about that :( -Bluestripe Thanks Thanks for fixing my edit to sound more professional, your one of the best members on this wikia. - Ryahoe Zoro vs. Shiliew Could you please comment and rate my prediction of Zoro vs. Shiliew? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Zoro_vs._Shiliew Yountoryuu 17:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Covers and Summaries Hey, do you mind helping me write the summaries for the earlier chapters? MasterDeva suggested I should ask you. I mean, I can't possibly do all of them on my own, and if I write too fast, I'll mess up the grammar and all. (Don't worry this time I will actually THINK and WRITE.) Also, do you think we should write the actuall mini-story explination on each chapter, since some of the earlier chapters lack that too? Like, not just "Buggy's Adventure Story Vol. 28" or something, but the actuall title. Thanks.JapaneseOPfan 05:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok so from what I see, basically the whole Skypiea Arc is Summaryless (is that a word?) except for like the very first chapter in it. Some of them have quick summaries in them, but most of them have no summaries at all. Maybe I could do the chapters near the end of the Arc and you could do the beginning. If you want me to, I can possibly do all the quick summaries to make life easier for you. \（・▽・）/ Dunno. JapaneseOPfan 05:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) AHHH the davy back fight arc is also stub!!! (except for the 1st chapter, of course...) For now, I think that's it. I hope. Since it's shorter, maybe we should do the DBF Arc before the Skypiea one. JapaneseOPfan 05:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind the "I think that's it" part... I checked, and after like the 1st 7 chapters, the Enies Lobby Arc is also stub, not to mention the Post-EL Arc begining. I bet there are more stub articles as well... i'm starting to think we should start recruiting more people willing to actually do this stuff. Do you have anyone in mind that you trust? As for the quick summaries, i'll do it but not today since I am simply exauhsted from the millions of science and language arts projects and essays I had to finish today.. they'll be there by tomorrow, I promise. If you're doing any now, just do the ones with the quick summaries, like the 2nd one in the Skypiea arc and so on. JapaneseOPfan 06:01, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I think it's just the summaries and possibly cover explinations...just fix anything you spot that is not what you think it should look like. Also, see above ↑　if you didn't already. By the way, good choice on DBF arc.　JapaneseOPfan 06:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Agreed JapaneseOPfan 06:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) SBS ﻿No problem. Happy to be helpful! Funny how right after I posted on your Talk page, you posted something on mine :pJapaneseOPfan 05:25, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 612 prediction http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LuffyPirateKing/Chapter_612_prediction Hey if you want check out my prediction..Thank youLuffyPirateKing 11:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) and mine of 613!!!! http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Firefist553/chapter_613_prediction Firefist553 17:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Usopp vs. Van Augur Would you please comment and rate my prediction of Usopp vs. Van Augur? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Usopp_vs._Van_Augur Thanks! Yountoryuu 22:03, January 25, 2011 (UTC) LETCA Project Ok, I'm doing from the Jaya (ep 220~) arc; so far I did like 7 or so.. we'll go over spelling and all that blabber after everything is settled so let's just focus on typing summaries. Tell me if you need a quick summary for some chapters; I have all the volumes with me here. Haha, maaan, I wouldn't even know where to begin with making a template for it. It's got too many variables, and I'm getting dizzy just thinking about it. I am however willing to put the character into the tables without making a template. I've been meaning to do it anyway. Sorry I couldn't be of more use. Maybe someone more skilled in template making would make one one day. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank goodness! I was feeling a little guilty that I wasn't a template pro. XD [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC) It must me odd telling youself congratulations, so I'll do it for you. Congratulations. :D [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 06:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC) congratulations ! Congratulations Dude !!! u r now an admin ..( i've always rooted 4 u 2 be one !!) now that u r an admin ,.. when am i gonna have my treat ??!!Roranoa zoro 12:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) re:thanks congrats!!again ( u r an admin now) about the treat : " i was just joking !!";Roranoa zoro 11:02, January 28, 2011 (UTC) were u/not ? hey DP,just another question : u stay in US right ?if yes were u watching a program called "MEERKAT MANOR"? ( 'cause it was broadcasted in US the same time as here !)just asking !!? " sorry it's off-topic !"Roranoa zoro 11:44, January 28, 2011 (UTC) New Forums help Please comment and contribute, as well as invite others, to these forums: Literary Technique pages: delete, Whitebeard's Powers Gallery, Characters' Real Name and Characters infobox pictures. Yatanogarasu 01:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) re: Chapter Trivia Oh but.. look at this. Chapter Page LayoutsChapter Page Layouts Just saying. JapaneseOPfan 02:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to make every single chapter page look like the layouts page. JapaneseOPfan 02:54, January 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry but can you comment on the blog I made about this? I made it a blog since I wasn't sure how to make forum pages. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JapaneseOPfan/Trivia_for_Chapters thanks. JapaneseOPfan 23:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Archive Cleanout? Is there a way to delete many files in one press of a button, or should we just delete them one by one? My thoughts are, delete the duplicates and poorly named ones first, and the ones that are not in use. Yatanogarasu 17:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, we need someone more experienced with this stuff to tell us. Yatanogarasu 18:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Image removal request Hello Dancepowderer, sorry to bother you, but I'm in need of your presence concerning this forum topic: Forum:Requesting image removal. Thanks in advance, Jinbe 14:25, January 31, 2011 (UTC) 4Kids credit tab Hey, this isn't a huge deal, but I thought to bring it up before taking any action concerning the "credits" tab for early episode pages for 4Kids. Your opinion would be appreciated. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:22, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Chapter/Episode Titles I just opened up a new section and wanted to link you to it. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Chapter_and_Episode_Titles SeaTerror 19:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Episodes/Chapters Schedule Hi, I've started a project recently concerning about the new episode/chapter releases, and I'd like to know what you think about it, and even if you want to join it, see everything in this page, thank you. GMTails 20:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Forum Voting Can you check this out and possibly add more to it? I think this is a good way to track all the debates and votes. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Voting SeaTerror 23:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you please help me? Hey there, i'm a new user and i would like to ask you a few questions. 1. How do you create a contents menu/option? 2. How do you make one of them tables with portraits of characters and a link to their pages?T-Drag 08:09, February 2, 2011 (UTC) 3. Is there an easy way to search for images and files? I can edit again, thanks Admin! I can edit again, thanks for the advise. Take a look at my new blog. I'll tell you about how it's gonna go mailing and stuff. Yountoryuu 21:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) More of the LETCA project As I edit the earlier chapters, I began to see the fact that some of the earlier chapters' quick summaries are about 5~6 words and the long summaries are about as long as the current chapters' quick summaries, if any exists. (put chapter 1 aside..) Should we do something about this in the future, or just leave it as it is..? I don't really see the problem as long as the readers get the point, but on the other hand, it is kind of worrying me that they are too vague. Thanks JapaneseOPfan 21:37, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Is it just me??!!! I don't know what happened, but I can't connect to a few pages in this wiki... or is it just me?! For example, the Chapters and Volumes page. If you can connect to it.. can you give me advice?! this is too sad for me to endure... :'( JapaneseOPfan 22:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC)